minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ecuram Ferata
"You broke the fabric of reality... And tricked me into helping you..." —Ecuram to The Charoosama Demon About and Keebatulan Fherangor in the background.]]Ecuram "Drakadei" Ferata is one of the only Duraski known to exist. He is a rhybrid of Rejin, Nocturnan, Arachnian, and Amaran. His birthday is on 5-30-1994. Ecuram has several enemies, but he fears Maphailet and The Charoosama Demon far more than his other enemies. Since Drakadei tortured Ecuram with dream demons, one of the stronger ones, Ayet, caused him to gain the ability to dreamhop unintentionally. Ecuram, not used to the American Culture or the English language often misspronounces things. He calls dollars "dolls" and cents "sense". He is also known to have said "cores" instead of cars. Because of his arachnian accent, he also says substract instead of subtract. One time, he was stabbed with an Unmasker Blade and forgot everything within a year that happened to him other than when he got married. Though Ecuram's major enemy is thought to be Drakadei, Ecuram feels Maphailet to be more of a threat to his life that Drakadei has ever been. Many believe he to come from the same timeline most merimrs also came from: The Turmoil Timeline. Quotes Yeah. Go to it and fall in it. At the bottom, youll see a nice, shiny peice of meat.- Ecuram to Predator I HAVE ENDURED WORSE!- Ecuram when in any pain whatsoever. Ooh. Spooky.- Ecuram after slapping himself after turning slightly hostile towards Dubdlon. No. I'm dying.- Ecuram to John Necro after being shot by a Sentinal and being asked if he's okay. I THOUGHT WE WANTED INFORMATION!-Ecuram to John Necro after John assaults a The Moniter. WHAT?! YOU MEAN DRAKADEI'S COUSIN FROM HELL?!-Ecuram to Lyndsey on Tartaraus. Famous Creatures Killed Frivera, Tdul Lord President 376 Nogachemas, Defominum Grekistum, Corrupt Laroskei Drikanomas, Dreka The 888th Unspeakable War-Life During the Derakian War, Ecuram's life was pretty much living hell. He was in the 7.5th Garrison, which had a reputation of unluckiness. As it turned out, Ecuram recieved lots of the unluck. He was once captured, dissected alive by merimrs while awake without painkillers, had to fight with his cousin, and many other things. A notable event was when he was recieving ransoms and death threats for Emily, so he had to desert in order to save her. Naturally, this was a fake, and he was brought before The Undying Defominum Lord. He ran away, both surviving and both still watching for eachother. Once, Ecuram re-met The Charoosama Demon and they both tried to kill eachother. Both of them suceeded, but each resurrected due to cybinetic implants. Ecuram considered Charoosama "A worthy opponent" after that. Ecuram fought in one of the most devistating battles of the entire war: The assault of The Septavian Fortress. Trivia *Wanted by Starplasm Corporations, but is only worth .01 happy days, which means they don't think he's worthwhile. *Fought in The Derakian War *Owner of The Haskordathera *Has been poisoned by Daira on numerous occasions, but miraculously survived. *His left hand is actually a prosthetic. It was originally bitten off by a Merimric Eliminator. Fears *Tayla *Drakadei *Dying *Electricity *Mortals *Debeidett Nicknames *Erik *Epic *Idiot (Drakadei) *The 59th *Spaceboy *Ethan Grant (Fake Name) Main Protagonist Affiliations Peyton L. Meyers (Has his opinions; their personalities seem to conflict. Not enough information.) John Necro (Appreciates that he trusts Ecuram at least a little instead of Peyton. Not enough information.) Lyndsey (Sees her as an adventuring companion; Worries about her somewhat) RPGs Active 1st-Protagonist 1:9th-Protagonist Unique Abilities Necrokinesis- Only uses when REALLY angry Necropathy- Learnt from Atarev Weakness Though he may seem fearless and unkillable, Ecuram has several weaknesses. Several can handicap him for awhile, stop his heart, or may turn out fatal *Daira- Due to an incident that occured when he was 14, he cannot touch Daira or anything related to it or else he will die. No ressurections. No loopholes. *Unmasker Blade- If he doesnt recieve proper treatment in time, he will die. *Electricity- Another incident when he was 14. His heart can stop if he recieves too much, much like a mortal. *Cold Temperature- Gives him similar symptoms to Daira, makes him open to diseases like Black Fever, or even the common cold. Even simple diseases like the aforementioned cold can prove to be temporarily fatal in the cold. *Vynosidryn- Goes insane. His heart can stop after a few hours *TBC Gallery YoungEcuram.png|Young Ecuram EcuramDFerata.png|Ecuram with his goatee and trademark shirt EcuramDrawing.png|A fanmade image of Ecuram 1st RPG banner EcuramandSky 2.png|Ecuram on the old banner for the 1st RPG with Skylar Moonsina. EcuramKillMortal.png|Ecuram killing somebody, presumably a mortal with an Unmasker Blade EcuramRunning2.png|Ecuram running from the mortal. The mortal bears slight resemblance to John Necro, but has red hair instead of brown and uses a different blade. StoneGolemEncounter.png|Encounter with a Stone Golem StressedEcuram.png|A stressed Ecuram trying to sleep BrokenHaskordathera.png|Ecuram on the ground with a broken Haskordathera next to him. EcuramandMortalOnBuilding.png|Ecuram slipping off a building while the mortal has a superior position Ecuramandnat.jpeg|Okay. I was VERY bored. HNI_0047.JPG|VERY BORED... Erik Erik Erik